fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kooky (Breakfast)
Kooky is one of Starfire's emoticlones in Teen Titans GO!, representing her goofiness. She is a playable character in Stampede Breakfast. Attributes In terms of stats, Kooky is the exact same as Starfire - she has average weight, is able to jump five times in midair, is able to float and glide, and is rather floaty. A number of her moves are also the same as her regular counterpart. However, Kooky has a different stance, walking, and running animations where she travels on her hands and knees like a quadrupedal animal, making her slightly more difficult to hit than her regular counterpart. One of Kooky's more positive traits is her diverse moveset, namely her special moves. Chair and Shopping Cart act as her projectile moves, with the former being a powerful projectile with high knockback and the latter being a weaker projectile that acts as a moving platform Kooky and her opponents can ride on. Electric Fan propels Kooky upward and serves as her recovery move, but also damages opponents below it. She can ride the wind again if the fan lands on the ground. Tuna Salad serves as a quick go-to spacing option, and finally Sleepy Time can put nearby opponents to sleep. However, Kooky is held back by similar issues that Starfire faces, one of which being her range. While her special moves and projectiles are good for spacing, her other moves have quite low range, meaning she must get up close to land powerful moves such as her Smash Attacks. This can be especially problematic against those with disjointed hitboxes (like Bowser Jr. and Cloud), projectile users (like R.O.B. and Twilight Sparkle) or those who simply have better range with their attacks (like Donkey Kong and Dankey Kang). She also suffers from a detrimental grab game, with one of the lowest-ranged grabs in the game and overall weak throws. Overall, while Kooky may have some drawbacks her regular counterpart may have, she does have several improvements including a harder-to-hit hurtbox and overall more useful attacks. This has led to many concluding that Kooky is slightly better than Starfire, and thanks to her moderately high playerbase and above-average tournament results, she has gained a hid-high position on the tier list, being placed above Starfire. Character Description Kooky is one of Starfire's emoticlones, appearing in one of the episodes of Teen Titans GO!. Robin separates all of his teammates' emoticlones in order to find the ones her believes will make a better team. When he separates Starfire's emoticlones, they appear to represent her passion (purple), disgust (green), timidity (gray), anger (red), and of course, her goofiness (blue). The blue emoticlone, Kooky represents Starfire's crazier and more dim-witted traits. At one point, she puts a bowl of tuna salad on her head as a hat, which makes Robin deny her inclusion. Moveset Ground Attacks * Neutral Attack - Kooky throws two alternating hooks followed by a butt smack. * Side Attack - Kooky throws a hook. * Up Attack - Kooky throws a handstand-initiated front flip kick. * Down Attack - Kooky sweeps her hand across the ground. * Dash Attack - Kooky dives forward. * Forward Smash - Kooky smacks opponents with a paper plate. * Up Smash - Kooky swings a fly swatter above her head. * Down Smash - Kooky slams a toilet on the ground in front of herself. Unlike most down smash attacks, this one only damages opponents in front of her. Aerial Attacks * Neutral Aerial - Kooky spins in midair with her arms and legs outstretched. * Forward Aerial - Kooky swings a rolling pin downward in front of herself. Can spike opponents. * Back Aerial - Kooky swings a lamp post behind her. * Up Aerial - Kooky thrusts a lamp post upward. * Down Aerial - Kooky throws a coconut downward. One of the few down aerial attacks that utilizes a projectile. Grabs & Throws * Forward Throw - Sways her head with the opponent in tow, then throws them. * Back Throw - Spins around and throws the opponent behind herself. * Up Throw - Throws the opponent upward. * Down Throw - Throws the opponent on the ground and sits on them. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Clones Category:Playable Characters Category:Teen Titans